Randy Marsh
Randy Marsh is a character in South Park: The Stick of Truth ''and [[South Park: The Fractured But Whole|''South Park: The Fractured But Whole]].'' He is Stan's and Shelly's father. For Randy's role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Pocahontas Randy, Sixth Element Randy, Sexy Nun Randy and The Amazingly Randy. Appearance Randy Marsh normally wears black pants and a blue button shirt when in public, but can be found at home in just his underwear. At one point of the game, he is seen in blue pajamas. After this, he's seen in his usual outfit for most of the game. During Beat Up Clyde, Randy wears his own larping outfit, but reverts to his regular outfit after the game is done Prominence South Park: The Stick of Truth TBA South Park: The Fractured But Whole A Randy Mystery Asks the New Kid for help to find the person who is responsable of keying Sharon's car. It is later revealed that he has been the one damaging it, only that he is too drunk to remember anything. The Bowels of the Beast Gets drunk with Red Wine and fights Coon and Friends to get his car's keys back. The Hundred Hands of Chaos Is seeing keying Sharon's car outside his house. To Catch a Coon Makes a Coonstagram post about how he supports Mitch Conner. Farts of Future Past Is seen making a speech about Mitch Conner. Danger Deck A holographic version of Red Wine Drunk Randy appears as an enemy in the "Heavy Hitters" challenge in the Danger Deck. Role South Park: The Stick of Truth Randy Marsh can be met before his role in the story begins if the New Kid enters Stan's house. Randy's role in the story begins when the New Kid is abducted by aliens and the New Kid manages to break free of the alien probe and Randy helps him find a way off the ship and is freed. He friends the New Kid on Facebook and then leaves the ship. He's met the next day at the PTA meeting at the Community Center and tries to get the New Kid to explain what happened with the alien ship, but due to the New Kid's not talking, it doesn't happen. The New Kid tries to get a picture of himself with the "Fuck the Conformists" sign the Goth Kids insist he hold up at the PTA meeting but Randy stops him and gets him to help find out what's going on with the Taco Bell (Actually the Government) in exchange for the picture. Randy then proceeds to teach the New Kid the Sneaky Squeaker and sends him on his way. After the New Kid returns with the audio recorder, Randy takes the picture for him and thanks him for his help. Randy reappears later in the story when the New Kid has snuck into the abortion clinic and is trying to find out why Taco Bell wants to know abortion information and the New Kid has to give him an abortion while dressed up as a doctor so they won't be shot by soldiers. Afterwards, Randy remains behind and isn't seen again in the story until the attack on Clyde's Fortress where he reveals that there's a Snuke up Mr. Slave's ass and the New Kid is required to go in and disarm it and Randy praises him. Randy isn't seen for what's left of the story outside of if the New Kid visits the Community Center. South Park: The Fractured But Whole Randy first encouters The New Kid outside Stan's House on the first day polishing Sharon's car, as someone has been keying it. Upon seeing The New Kid, he asks them to help him find the culprit and that he will follow them on Coonstagram if he finds the person who is responsable for the damage done to his wife's car. Later on the night, The New Kid and Captain Diabetes pass by Stan's house, only to discover that the person who has been keying Sharon's car is actually Randy himself, only that he is too drunk to remember anything. After Captain Diabetes introduces himself and his sidekick, Randy is not impressed and attempts to enter the car to go to the store to get more beer, but Captain Diabetes steals the car's keys, as Randy could have an accident while drinking and driving. Randy starts to yell to the kids and a battle starts, with the heroes knocking Randy unconcious and getting away. Later on during the same night, Randy has gotten drunk with red wine, and has followed the kids into Buca De Faggoncini, saving them and CLASSi from being shot by the italian Mafia, but also engaging them and Coon and Friends in a fight, as he still wants his keys back. Upon being defeated, CLASSi agrees to colaborate with Coon and Friends and gives them advice to find Scrambles the cat in exchange of protection During the Second day, Randy will stay at his house. He will agree to take a selfie with the New Kid, as whoever was keying Sharon's car has stopped, still not realising that it was him drunk. During the next night, Toolshed and The New Kid will pass by the former's house only to find a drunk Randy keying Sharon's car again. This time, however, Sharon yells at Randy to stop keying her car and to go back inside the house, which Randy agrees to do. On the fourth day, Randy has become one of Mitch Conner's followers when he runs for mayor, not to mention that he seems to be his biggest representative and supporter on South Park, he makes a Coonstagram post in which he shows a selfie of him writing Mitch's name on Sharon's car, much to her anger. Some days later, Mitch Conner has won the elections, defeated Mayor McDaniels and assumed the charge, much to Randy and most of the town's happiness, but little did they know that dark times where coming ahead. When the Freedom Pals go back in time to stop the Rise of Mitch Conner, Rnady is seen making a speech insulting Mayor McDaniels and about how Mitch Conner is a great person and how he will change the situation on South Park. But after The Freedom Pals reveal Mitch Conner's true plan of turning every single day of the year into Christmas and him and his mother kill each other, Randy seems to drop all the support he had for Conner. Facebook Messages Quotes See Randy Marsh/Quotes Gallery Rm948877669 o.jpg|Character Card Randy alien ship.jpg|Randy on the alien ship. Randy PTA board.jpg|Randy at the PTA meeting. Randy Fart.jpg|Randy teaching the player the Sneaky Squeaker. Randy fuck the conformists sign.jpg|Randy holding the New Kid's "Fuck the Conformists" sign. Randy unplanned parenthood.jpg|Randy at Unplanned Parenthood. Randy unplanned parenthood2.jpg|Randy pretending to be a woman to escape the government agents. Randy beat up clyde.jpg|Randy with Stan during "Beat Up Clyde". Trivia South Park: The Stick of Truth *Despite earlier trailers showing him teaching the New Kid the Nagasaki fart, he only teaches him the Sneaky Squeaker in the actual game. *Randy is one of the only adults in South Park that praises your farts and comments on it. *Randy is the only parent listed with his first name on Facebook and the only adult whose profile picture does not feature his default attire from throughout the series. *Unlike other parent characters, the subtitles show Randy and Sharon with their full names. *Even before teaching the New Kid the Sneaky Squeaker, Randy will still say, "You've been practicing." when you fart on him before learning it. He can even say this during the first time you meet him in Stan's house. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Quest Givers Category:Parents Category:Magicians Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Users Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Friends Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Marshes